(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power to operate a vehicle and, more particularly pertains to a steam powered hybrid vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,503 which discloses a method for the operation of a steam thermal engine for a vehicle power unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,653 discloses a reciprocating external combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,353 discloses a vehicle propulsion system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,705 discloses an auxiliary power system for an internal combustion engine.